The lone fox
by Alan975
Summary: She was a loner her entire life, until she meet them, they became the family that she never had, so it pained her watching them leave one by one. Eventually life got her and she could not repay the kindness that the guild, that he had showed her. she came back online in the last moments of the game and something untikabel happened, how will she fare in this world, alone again?
1. Chapter 1 (v2)

I have changed this chapter to not be so shit, enjoy~

Kimiko was stressed, she had just left the airport when she noticed a message from a old friend, Momonga had sent out a mass invite for the final day of YGGDRASIL and she had not even replied. Traffic decided to be a bitch so she reached her apartment at 23:30, she threw of her luggage and hopped into the Deep Dive chair, plugged herself in and launched the game. The servers were crowded so it took 10 minutes to get in, and when she got in, she lost all hope. She was in Midgard and there was no way that she would make it there in time, no less go around and take in the beauty of the tomb, so she decided to just send a [Message]:

:Momonga!

:Kimiko?

:ya, i'm outside of Helheim so i'm not going to make it there... sorry

:no no it's okay, i'm just glad that someone decided to show up

:so no one came eh?

:ya, only HeroHero came around for a few minutes

:well that is... disappointing, hey to lighten the mood why don't we decide to meat up?, we're both gonna have free time and cash to waste on something else now

:that would be.. nice

:hey...

:hm? ..

:thank you, i would not have been able to pull thru the past 2 years if you were not here

:u, w-ell

:okay i'm going to go and enjoy whatever i can find here, guess i'll see you later then

Whit that she hastily cut of the call, she looked around a bit before she jumped up to the top of a rundown tower in the middle of a seemingly long dead city. She laid back and enjoyed the view of the fireworks that the devs were firing off, she closed her eyes in the last few seconds and counted down

5…...

4…..

3….

2...

1..

0.

She opened her eyes expecting to see the all to familiar dark room, but to her surprise, she was now sitting in a forest, she made the hand motion to bring up the menu but nothing happened, then she started to panic, frantically waving her hands around. She tried to use the [ **Force logout** ] **[GM Call]** and the **[Message]** but she got nothing.

After about 2 more minutes of panic, she stood up and something hit her, everything looked so real, to reel for such a old game and the smell, the feel and weight of her equipment, all this couldn't be possible. She stumbled back a bit, leaning against a tree while trying to catch her breath. After calming down (again), she started to pat her body and look at as much of it as she could. Suddenly, in a fit of rage she kicked the ground, blowing away 100 meters of dirt and forest, she froze.

;this can't be real, this feels too real to be just a dream or some game what do i do!, how do i build shelter!, how do i hunt, i'm, in my avatar...

She stood there for a few seconds, before she walked deeper into the forest to clear her head and brainstorm for what to do.

The forest was rather pretty, she had never been interested about how nature used to look since she saw it as a waste of time, but this, this was something that she could just sit and stare at for days... hours…. minutes. Sure it was cool to see a giant strong tree and a few small animals at first but now, now it was just getting annoying to see the same things everywhere.

She upped her passe from a slow walk to a jog thru the tight forest until she retched a more open area, there was a river longer than she could see and a cliff with a almost perfect waterfall that went down into the river.

This was just what she needed, a bath to soothe her mind, there might have been other, more important things she could do but this was not something that she was capable of ignoring. she (almost) ripped of her dark cloak, revealing her pale smooth skin, the rather lacking chest area, healthy curves and long white hair with black peaks. She could be considered a almost flawless (human) beauty if it were not for 3 outstanding things, her eyes were a deep dark red to the point that they could belong to a vampire and she had a pair of fox ears and a fluffy tail (both matching her hair in color).

She jumped into the water making a wave (more fitting to a bolder being dropped in rather than a 160-ich tall girl). She spent the next 30-ich minutes swimming around, staying under the waterfall and just floated around, staring at the sky.

:man, this is wonderful

She said to herself before she heard something jump into the water, she quickly stood up to get a view of her ''guests'' and what she saw…. disgusted her. It was a group of 5 short, grotesque goblins, they carried rusty weapons and 2 of them had what could be considered armor, but what made her uneasy was the faces they wore, she had read enough doujins to know what that look meant.

She backed up and took on as much of a defensive position as you could naked (and trying to not show too much). She Casted a [Appraisal] spell and what it showed made her relax.

They were all between level 5 and 10, it was not just a joke but almost an insult for them to turn their weapons towards her, so before she knew it, she was surrounded by 5 balls of smooth black fire. This ''show'' made all of the goblins stop in their track, and before they knew it, they were dust floating on the now boiling water.

-3 days later-

Kimiko was sitting on a stone by the river (bathing in sunlight), she had just taken a dip and was now waiting for her hair to dry while she thought about what she had learned so far.

Her magic, skills and items (ring of sustenance) work scarily well and her strength dwarfs the animals, goblins and other lesser monsters that she has run into so far in the forest.

Her physique is also much better, sure she had been healthier and prettier than average before, but now, now she was beyond what a human body could achieve without heavy surgery and genetic modification.

She went on to a more important point to not let it go to her head, what her plan was from now on.

This world seemed to match that of a basic fantasy, , a seemingly unexplored forest, no obvious pollution in the air and the existence of goblins and ogres pointed to this so there must be some pre-industrial revolution civilizations which she was going to find.

She got up, put on her black cloak, pulled on the hood and headed in a random direction, after almost an hour of walking thru the unnaturally calm forest, she reached the edge where a dirt road stretched as long as the eye could see. she took out a gold coin and flipped it for a direction.

After another walk of 2 hours (to the right) she saw what seemed to be a small village in the far distance, without thinking, she jogged (or what she thought was jogging speed) to the village.

Tho she slowed down about 100 meters from the village when something caught her eye.

A group of 2 young men and 1 girl stood at the edge of the village seemingly preparing for a fight, the one in the front was a blond man with a sharp look on his face, he was clad in (not so well kept) iron armor that covers his chest, legs and arms, wielding a sword that had small spots of rust and was stained with blood to the point of no return.

To his right stood a man with short brown hair and was clad in simple leather armor, he was taller than the others standing att 170-ich centimeters and he welded a wooden bow already prepared with a arrow.

Finale to the left stood the female with long black hair, dark blue eyes and shakily holding a wooden staff that she pointed at Kimiko, the girl was dressed in a open brown robe and she had minimal to no armor. Kimiko was now slowly walking towards them, she was about 50 meters away when the middle man shouted

:Monster! go away before this has to get ugly!

She looked at them with a confused look, slightly tilting her head before she quickly looked behind her and back at the group before her face was all but spelling out panic (tho that was hidden by her hood).

She noticed something odd, there were no humans here except the group, she raised her hand and casted a appraisal spell witch got the group to react, a raised sword, a drawn back arrow and a spell at the tip of one's tongue. Kimiko took a deep breath and then took a step forward.

: there seems to be a lack of villagers, why don't you tell me what has happened here?

She said in a flat voice as she pointed at the swordsman,

:Your tricks shall not work with us d-Demon!

He shouted back, Kimiko started to lightly chuckle which made them shudder, she was now within arms reach of him in the blink of an eye. No one made a move, not a movement in his sword, no released arrow and a frozen, sweating caster.

: watch your tongue boy, i am no mere demon

She said in a distorted voice, she was staring into the young boy's eyes, her own almost glowing red, she could see the fear in his eyes, and it was oddly satisfying.

Faster than they could perceive, she raised her arm and caught the arrow aimed at her head, she looked at the archer who somehow looked even more worse than before.

She stretched out the same arm and handed over the arrow to him with a seemingly amused smile stretched across her face, the girl in the group fell to her knees,

:w-what are you?

: I'm something that you all should not know about, unless you have a death wish She replied with a girly giggle at the end, she pointed a finger at the leader

: it's about time we went this, **[slumber]**

The group fell to the ground, one after the other, she stood there looking over them

: well then, guess it's time to get to work


	2. Chapter 2

She could admit that she had a better life than the majority of the population, but that did not mean that it was a good one. She had been `lucky´ to be born into a rich family but that was at the cost of her childhood, her parents never had any time for her so she spent all her time alone.

She had learned early that people were garbage, the only girls in her school that approached her were only doing it because their parents told them to and the boys were… boys.

It was rare for her to talk to anyone (irl or online) since she didn't have any interests other than reading and some retro games, that is until she discovered her calling.

Fantasy was among her favorites in all media, so when she heard about sutch a game with almost unlimited possibilities… well she had to at least try it out.

It was tricky to get a hold of everything especially when you start with such a advansed game (but she was a fast learner), it was also surprising that this game had more lore about its worlds, items, races and a more detailed magic system than most if not all top selling books from the last 100 years (which was no small feat).

She spent most of her free time in this game for the next 2 years trying to find the best build for her.

her first character was a human but that proved to be a massive mistake, she then went on to make a angel, a demon and a dragon before she finally landed on a Kitsune and stayed with that after 1 and a half years of `testing´.

The majority that played this endangered race often went for a healer or scout/druid build but she went for something more… exotic.

She went for a spiritual/arcane caster, she liked being a wild card in battles, often sitting in the middle of a group, healing a bit and firing of a few aoe attacks every now and then. She could easily protect herself if someone got to close and with her races speed (and way to manny cash shop items), it was easy to quickly go and pick of a support in an uncoordinated team.

She had not claimed any major titles but her name became more known than the average player because of how most enemies never knew how to deal with her unless they wanted to sacrifice a tank or 2.

She did not have any big problems with the heteromorphic stigma (yet) since 1) she had a human-ich form 2) she was a big plus in a fight and 3) she was a woman (which almost always got her welcomed with open arms).

She learned to take advantage of this, she got equipment that hid her ''extra features'', she made sure to always deflect questions about her build with jokes ore teasing and the `acting skills´ (that she got from always having to be her parents ''perfect'' daughter), were quite useful when you wanted to sway a large numbers of boys to do what you wanted.

This all continued for about 2 years until she got in some serious trouble, the spoiled brother off a high ranking (human) guilds leader had reached out to her and was immediately shut down, he had then tried to take her but barely knew how to play so she swept the floor with him and got some good drops.

She (of course) did not know who he was before it was to late, he (his brother) had sent a group of 5 high tier members after her, they had corenerd her in a forest and were about to `execute her´ when out of nowhere, a group of 3 drastically different…. Heroes?, swept in and saved her.

One was the definition of a knight in shining armor, cutting down any fool who got in his range, the other 2 were… exotic, a skeletor who summoned 5 undead for every one that fell and a goat-man that was the embodiment of cayos, laying waste to everything while cackling like a madman.

She approached them after the battle (if you can even call it that) to give her thanks, but got quite the reaktion from one of them when she revealed her ''true form''. The goat man knew about her from the rumors of ''the sly fox that that was a force to be reckoned with and dismantled entire (Human) teams from the inside out''.

She was surprised to say the least after hearing that she was not the unknown wild card anymore but almost a legend among a small bit of the community, since very few knew about her true self. Well, the goat man was so … impressed? (she could not tell thru the villain-esk rambling), that he made the other 2 consider letting her join them, she had left a impression on them not only from their friends words but also because she managed to hold up against 5 strong players for a (more than) average amount of time. They almost started dragging her away before she could say anything.

Who they were was anything but disappointing, she should have been able to guess (considering the iconic world champion armor) but they were the legendary Ainz Ooal gown. She accepted the invitation immediately after hearing that because she had been looking for a heteromorphic group that was actually competent and she really liked the energy of those 3, she could only imagine what her virtual life would be like if she was around them.

The voting for her recruitment was a close call, it was a 60% for and a 40% against, to the joy of her, the goat and surprisingly, the other females.

A woman in these kind of games would often want to be the only one to have all the men (boys) flock to them, but not in this guild, the girls here (especially bukubuku-chagama) were extremely friendly and were glad that she joined because it would ''lessen the load''.

She were to be on probation for the first few weeks to see if the guild was for her and she passed with flying colors, most off the guild took a liking to her and she was a welcomed helper on the battlefield, they did not have many wildcards and that was starting to be a problem now that the number of members was declining.

It was decided to have a offline meetup to celebrate her membership (and a few other things) and this moment was awaited my many members since she had decided (with the help of Ulbert, Touch Me and Momonga) to keep her job a secret until the meat up since she claimed that it would ruin the atmosphere (if they knew from the start).

They had all expected to be surprised because of the buildup, but not that surprised, she was not just in some extremely exotic position, she was a celebrity (witch was rare at the time).

Kimiko had dropped out of school at age 17 when she had got absorbed by the game, her parents were obviously disappointed to say the least.

She had realized what a waste of time school was when she did not want to go thru it just to get locked in some cubicle for the rest of her life. So, she embraced her inner manipulator and got a gig as a voice actor. It was a slow start but she could easily switch between different ''personalities'' that she had polished during her time in the game.

it did not take long after that for her to make a name for herself and gain a not so small following, and then the snowball effect started, her fancount went from 1000 to 10 000 to 100 000 to one million in a few months. During all of this, she cut ties with her parents who saw her as a disgrace for not following in their footsteps (become a slightly higher slaves in a cubicle), but she couldn't care less for she had found her calling, and something that was greater than any family.

There was definitely some tension after the reveal, tho Ulbert and Pero were (of course) their usual selves, it took some time for the rest to ''recover''.

Her job wasn't actually the main topic after a while (much to her relief), and the few times it was brought up was when a member wanted her to make some voice lines for their NPCs. She ended up voicing a few characters, including the first guardian Shalltear, the 2 pleiades sisters Entoma and CZ (and some of the 41 maids).

She loved the guild (has that been stated enough?), so she internally panic when they started to leave one after the other, but the heaviest hitter was when Ulbert left, the 2 of them had a connection thru (but not limited to) their love for good villains and a unhealthy obsession when it came to their characters.

The guild continued to rot until the only members that were online regularly was her and Momonga, he was seen as the guilds sweetheart, always caring for everyone else and seemed to enjoy listening to his friends talk their hearts out. It was nice having someone that you could just talk to about everything that annoyed you or really excited you, it was also nice that he was so easily controlled. She could use him as a ''test subject'' when she needed to test or come up with new voices (for her job) or re-enact certain scenes, she even managed to do the impossible, she got him to roleplay (which Ulbert had tried and failed att).

:Ahhh… those were the times

she said (to herself) while stretching her arms(and tails) as high as she could, she was (once again) sitting on her sunbathing rock next to the river while thinking about anything and everything.

She had stayed in the forest for a extra 2 days, figuring out what to do with her new information, she had taken a few quick glances at the group of adventurers memories (while removing most of her trase). She was currently in a kingdom called Zerz that was right by the ocean, she did not get much information out of them since the mind altering spell took an absurd amount of MP to maintain (and she had decided to not go under 50%).

The country was run by the royal family (by the same name) and one nobel for every city, the closest city to her was Rasa, a medium big city that was above the average for the country and did not have much crime (compared to others). She was planning to head there soon to register as an adventurer which was a decent way to make a living and a good way to get more information (while undercover).

Her head was aching, she did not like this, not one bit, but it was her best option to find out more about this world and hopefully find someone else, well, she could just kidnap the city, or she could keep her humanity… it was a tough choice.

Kimiko got of the rock and opened her inventory to retrieve some less outstanding equipment, she now wore a long, black, open cloke, its hood hanging under her long white and black hair, she had a plain white shirt and a pair of black pants. Her clothing could be considered that of a normal person but her equipment was supposed to look like that of a veteran adventurer.

Her boots were plated with thin black metal plates that were knee high, they were torn at the top and the metal was bent and cracked in some places. Her forearms were covered in pitch black armored plates with ends resembled frozen flames, 2 dark red belts were on her waist with a few leather pouches on her right and a sheathed katana on her left. lastly, she wore a small, silver ring with a crystal rose that had 3 green, pink and red leaves.

-3 hours later, Rasa-

: well… that's, unexpected

She said to no one, she was standing on a hill about 500 meters away from the ''gate'' to the city. Most of the walls were torn down, almost every building was reduced to dust and there was skeletons, zombies and other undead everywhere.

She had felt a strong surge of magic on her way there, she rushed her way there thinking that it might be some monster attack that she could stop to gain some kredd, but that idea was now as gone as the green color of the grass.

She casted a few search spells to see if there was anything alive but nothing was found, she just stood there for a god 10 minutes not knowing what to do.

After a quick search of a few still standing buildings (and some skeleton bowling) she went away, the forest had been explored enough and there was nothing to do in the ''city'' so she went in a random direction until she found something, anything.

\- The middle of nowhere-

She had been walking for about 2 days now (with some not so short brakes), it was surprising that she did not get tired of walking so much, well, at least not physically tired.

There was nothing to do, NOTHING, there were no cities, no villages, no pepple, not even monsters. The only thing so far was a week gust of magic power about 8 hours ago (with no clear source) to witch she equipped her main gear because, well, Momonga would have scolded her if he knew how careless she had been so far and she should prepare for the worst since it would be a waste to throw away a second chance at life.

Her outfit was… exotic to say the least, it resembles that of a shrine maidens but with some odd changes. The (usually white) shirt was black and the chest part was less open because, well, there was not much to show off. The dark red bottom part was not like the original, it was one pise and was not hanging straight down but was expanding outwards (resembling a victorian age dress), and It split a bit under crotch height so the legs were on moderate display.

Her left leg had a tigh high, black sock with gold edges on while the right one stopped a bit above the knee and above that was a strap with a small pouch and 3 grey throwing knives.

The strap by the waist was still red, a dark red and it had golden edges, there were opening by the shoulders (with gold edges) and the ribbon by the end of the arms, across the chest and at the bows at the bottom of the sleeves seemed to be made out of a calm, purple flame.

Night was starting to fall once more and Kimiko was about to set up a tent by a few trees before her ears twitched and she heard a blood chilling scream. she looked in the direction it came from but the only thing there was a road as far as the eye could see… well, as far as the human eye could se. she could faintly see a few unnaturally large flames a bit outside a forest, she casted **[Invisibility]** on herself and sprinted forward.

She could see that it was a village, well, what remains of a village, most of the houses were torn or burnt down. The people were there but not in a good condition, ogres, goblins and what looked like a green troll (in leather armor and welding a giant iron axe) were slaughtering, raping and festing on the vilagers.

Her blood was boiling, was this her fault?

She had spent a extra 2 days in the forest before heading out and something seems odd about that time, she could not tell what it was then but now, now she realized. She had not been bothered by any monster or animal because they had fled the forest when her presence was confirmed and felt.

Kimiko dispeled her invisibility, put her hand forward and channeled her power, all the monsters dropped what (or who) they were doing when they felt her presence and prepared for a fight, but they did not get a fight, they got a massacre.

Her ring glowed and morphed, extending into the rough shape of a staff made out of dark vines growing around each other, with a red ribbon with gold edges as a handle and a magnificent, rose with krystal-like red, green and pink leaves.

As the staff took it's solid shape a dark blue fire the size of a fist ignited in the middle of the blooming rose and then she lifted it up.

: thy who stain this land shall feel it wrath and merge with thy sin!

Kimiko shouted in a distorted voice, the ground rumbling as she did so, suddenly, dark red bemes in the 30is shoot out from the ground around her and curved around in the sky before they dived down at a almost inconceivable speed and went straight thru the ogres, goblins and legs of the troll, leaving categorized holes in their path.

Just as one would think that it was over however, the sides of the holes started to rapidly wither away making the pests scream in agony. It only took 30 seconds until all but the troll were gone.

She walked up to the poorly equipped troll, wearing a face that could not be anything but disgust.

She slightly tipped the staff forward witch made it glow and the trolls legs stop disintegrating.

:you're smart enough to talk right?

Her tone was full of malice, the troll struggled to say anything, it struggled to breathe but eventually got a grip on itself

:y-a-yes

:good, i was going to as why but i realize now that you are nothing but a weak minded monster, is there any good reason for me not to kill you?

The troll was heavily breathing, it was terrified, but most of all, he was enraged, a female was not stronger than HIM!.

A small amount of humans were brave enough to move closer the the terrifying being, most of them driven by their desire to see the monster that brought them pain and sorrow to **suffer**.

He had had enough, she was looking down on him and the humans were happily watching him suffer, he quickly reached for his axe that was laying besides him and swung at the fox faster than most of the humans could perceive. But he did not get the satisfying sight of her head rolling on the ground, no, she had slightly moved her staff to the side and blocked his axe like it was NOTHING!.

The staff stopped glowing and he started to wither again, she looked on as the troll tried his best to swing att her again right before his arm fell of.

The villagers were relieved and terrified at the same time, the seemingly infinite amount of monsters were dead, but in their place stood a being that they could barely look at without their skin turning pale, and then their hearts stopped as a young child ran up and hugged (takeld) it.

kimiko was surprised, the last thing she was expecting was for one of the villagers to be able to move, much less a child being able to do it and much less hug her. You looked up to see the terrified faces of the villagers there, you couldn't do anything but lightly pat him on the head so they wouldn't think that he had domed them all.

Kimiko pried him off her and took a step forward, she taped the ground with the staff which produces a loud ring as if the dirt was made out of steel.

:EVERYONE, bring the wounded to me and i'll try to heal them!

They villager just sat there and stared at her for a few moments before they all started to run of into the village to collect the wounded. The boy however was still standing by her, he was not screaming or even hysterically crying like a lot of the villagers were, he looked up at her and seemed… happy?


End file.
